Vehicles have a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) with sensors monitoring each tire. The TPMS sensors measure the pressure of the corresponding vehicle tire, and may transmit the measured pressure to the vehicle for display to a driver. The TPMS sensors are located on the interior of the tire rim, and may transmit information at a slow rate to conserve battery life. Each TPMS sensor may provide information about the tire pressure which can be used to determine the corresponding location of the tire. When tires are rotated or changed entirely, the TPMS sensors may no longer correspond to their previous positions on the vehicle.